gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
First Neo Zeon War
The First Neo Zeon War is the name given to the fighting between the first Neo Zeon group lead by Haman Karn (formally known as Axis Zeon) and the AEUG forces remaining after the defeat of the Titans. The war started on March 3rd, UC 0088, 11 days after the battle of Gryps, which resulted in the disbandment and the end of the Titans and the huge loss of AEUG fleets, while Axis Zeon (referred as Neo Zeon in this war) suffered minimum loses. Since both Earth Federation and AEUG were weakened by that battle, Zeon took it as the chance to defeat the Federation and AEUG and to revive the Principality of Zeon with Mineva Lao Zabi, the last surviving member of Zabi family, as the leader (figure-head, while the true leader would be Haman Karn). Eventually a rebel faction of Neo Zeon turned against Haman's loyalist faction, and the war became a three-way struggle. The conflict ended after the forces of all neo zeon factions were virtually wiped out, and the leaders of both Neo Zeon factions died in battle. Neo Zeon eventually surrendered to the Earth Federation on January 17th, UC 0089. As the war was mostly seen through the adventures of the Argama and the Gundam Team, little of the conflict is known except for the action seen by the Argama and Nahel Argama. Technology Aspects During the First Neo Zeon War, there was a technological reversal from the Gryps Conflict. Neo Zeon, who were numerically inferior, introduced a number of high-end prototypes that pushed the technological envelope The Earth Federation Forces, which had continually developed new advanced mobile suits under the aegis of the Titans, changed their development strategy to create simpler mobile suits that were cheaper and could be produced quickly to take advantage of their superior numbers. With the AEUG the only true high end development was of the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam and the SCVA-76 Nahel Argama. Chronology Attacks on the Argama The war began when the Argama arrived at Shangri-La Space Colony. Neo Zeon considered the AEUG as an obstacle that prevented them from attracting Spacenoids, who generally supported the AEUG, to join the Zeon's causes. Neo Zeon then dispatched an Endra-class cruiser to Shangri-La of Side 1 to pursue and to destroy Argama at all costs. Judau Ashta, a young, bashful salvage collector and his friends, tried to steal Zeta Gundam, at the urging of Yazan Gable, which didn't have a pilot at that time as Kamille Bidan, the original pilot of the Zeta Gundam, fell into a vegetative state after his previous battle. Judau and his friends' attempts to steal Zeta led them to get involved with the war between AEUG's Argama and Neo Zeon. Awakening of the Double Zeta Moon Moon Detour First Battle of Axis Ambush at Granada Heading towards Earth Journey across Africa The Argama in hopes of preparing a joint operation with Karaba to retake Dakar. Captain Bright sent Judau and the Gundam team, ahead heading straight to Neo Zeon controlled Dakar. Judau and his team having traveled across the desert came upon several Zeon loyalist who wants to prove themselves to Haman or have personal reason in stopping them in their tracks. Second Battle for Dakar A few weeks after Neo Zeon landed its armed forces to Earth, they launched an attack on the Earth Federation's Assembly on Dakar and seized it temporarily. However, AEUG and Karaba launched a counterattack to retake the assembly, forcing the Neo Zeon to leave Dakar. Colony Drop on Dublin On October 31st, UC 0088, Neo Zeon began a colony drop on Dublin, Ireland, as a show of intimidation from Neo Zeon. However, while it was clear that the causalities of civilians would be high as the result of that operation, the Earth Federation officials chose to remain silent about this. Even an official of the Federation government said that it would be better to lose the civilian lives than the government. Neo Zeon deployed their forces to cut all of the escape points. Had AEUG and Karaba not taken actions to get some civilians to the Garuda-class Audhumla, all civilians would have disappeared. The leader of Karaba, a veteran of One Year War and a member of the infamous White Base, Hayato Kobayashi sacrificed himself during the battle. During the aftermath of the colony drop, the Federation government granted Side 3 to Haman, which angered the Earth Federation military officers and AEUG officers. During this time, Judau would confront the MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II, piloted by the clone Ple Two. Her template, Elpeo Ple would confront her and sacrifice herself to save Judau, the Psyco Gundam Mark II being destroyed in the process. Return to Space and the Neo Zeon Civil War Soon after, the Gundam team returned to space, having left the Argama on Earth for Karaba to use. Back in space, they were confronted with a brand new battleship, the SCVA-76 Nahel Argama. However, the group was told by the AEUG leadership that they wished to decommission the Gundam Team for the use of the battleship. Unwilling to accept that and with Bright's blessings, Judau and his friends hijacked the Nahel Argama. Learning of this, the AEUG gave the Gundam Team an ultimatum - stop Neo Zeon or be tried as renegades. At the same time, Glemy Toto finally stepped forward, proclaiming himself the true leader of Neo Zeon. Because of this, a major schism formed between the army with members siding with either Glemy or Haman. Armed with an army of Ple Two clones piloting the powerful AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type, both factions of Neo Zeon would be wiped out, with Glemy perishing at the hands of Roux Louka and the Zeta Gundam. Soon after, Haman would challenge Judau to a final duel, leading to the death of Haman and the end of the Neo Zeon War. At least one of Glemy Toto's cyber-newtype clones, Ple 12, would survive and later resurface under the name Marida Cruz. Conclusion With the demise of both Haman Karn and Glemy Toto, and the mysterious disappearance of Mineva Lao Zabi, Neo Zeon surrendered to the Earth Federation on January 17th, UC 0089. AEUG and Karaba, the allies of Earth Federation during the war, disbanded and rejoined Earth Federation to form the new task force replacing the Titans, the Londo Bell. In space, the remnants of the first Neo Zeon movement joined Char's Neo Zeon movement in UC 0093 (Second Neo Zeon War). This movement would be the first enemy the Londo Bell would face in UC 0093. On earth, the Neo Zeon's Africa front division refused to surrender and fought against the Earth Federation up to UC 0096, where they supported the Neo Zeon remnant group, The Sleeves. Mineva Lao Zabi later resurfaced in UC 0096 and played a major role in the Laplace Incident.